


Death To Justice (LostTale AU)

by SansFangirl4life



Series: LostTale [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Chara is a boy, Character Death, Frisk is a girl, Frisk is little sister to Sans and Paps, Gen, Sans Needs A Hug, There's A Tag For That, at least one reset, he's not so nice now, like a million hugs, sans pov, some of it brutal, sorrynotsorry, then again....maybe you shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: I will make this child suffer for all of the pain they've inflicted on us....for Resetting...for killing them all. I thought you were my little sister...Frisk.....No. I guess I was wrong. Time for you to BURN.





	Death To Justice (LostTale AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This was fan rage from watching Glitchtale and well......I think you know what I was upset about roflmao Anywho! This oneshot is what started me getting really into Undertale stories and I hope you like it!!!!! Look forward to Lost!Sans's story when I post it here as well!!!

Death to Justice

We stood there for a long time, the golden hallway lit by an eerie light. "Isn't a beautiful day outside?" I ask, staring at the human across the hall. I watched as she gripped the knife in her hand a little tighter. _That's right you shit....you know what's going to happen..._ I thought and my smirk grew a little bigger. "Birds are singing....flowers are blooming...."  
She took two steps forward. I raised a hand, ready for her to charge. "On days like this...." She raised the knife. "Kids like you...." She then charged. "SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL." I gripped her soul and tossed her to the side of the wall, listening to her grunt in pain. _That's right...you deserve this...._

"Heh.....that all you got you stupid comedian?" I growled as my eye glowed and tossed him again. She cackled loudly as I tossed her again. "Tsk, you're so-"

 _**Sans!!!!** _ **I** flinched and blinked. For a brief moment, I saw two of the human in front of me, one with this mad glint in her eyes, the other with tears. **_**Sans help!!!**_** I ignored it, perhaps it was my old memories playing tricks on me. The person in front of me was no longer my friend.

"You filthy brother killer....no...you killed everyone!!!" I threw some magic bones er way but she deflected them with her knife so easily it made me sick. "You deserve to rot for this!  
I'll kill you myself!"

"Is that a promise~?" She teased and I flinched at the mad tone in her voice. "Ooo I think he's serious now....." Another flicker, this time in their LVL.

 _One? No...it's 19. I saw it....Is she screwing with me?!_ I just barely dodged a lunge and glanced into mad, glowing red eyes.

"Oh so close skeleton~!" She grinned and another flicker. ****

****_**Please stop! Sans please run!** _ ****** **

"Trying to screw me up with mind games kiddo?" I summoned a blaster and snarled. "SCREW THIS!" I fired the blaster and she dodged, but just barely, blood dripping from her arm. I would make this devil child pay!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus panted as he made it to the castle. Fighting could be heard deep within. _Brother....Frisk....no...._ He turned to the others, close behind him. "We must hurry!"

"It sounds like they're already fighting...." Undyne whisperedm holding Alphys close. "If we get too close to them we'll be done for."

"B-but we have t-t-t-to! We have to t-tell Sans!" Alphys said shakily. "If we d-don't, he'll-"

"SANS! YOU MUST STOP!" Papyrus ran off and Undyne followed after, carrying Alphys.

******\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** ** **

I gripped the ground as an attack made me slide to dodge. "Grr...."

"What's the matter funny man? Cat got your tongue now~?" The human taunted me and walked forward.

 ******_**Sans.....Sans no.....** _****** I heard it again, her voice, but not her voice.

 _What is going on?!_ I stood shakily and readied another attack when she lunged suddenly. I dodged, but only just, my coat getting cut open by the sharp knife in her hand. Shit! I rolled on the floor and stood back up. ** ** **** ** **

********_**Sans...please.....kill....** _ ****** ** ** **

**********"********** STOP SCREWING WITH ME!!!" I shouted and used another blaster, to no avail. "You're a murderer.....this is-"

"No laughing matter?" The girl cackled and began moving oddly. She moved and swayed like a possesed doll. "But it is~! Messing with you Sans brings me joy and her agony! You can't hear her screaming....begging.....maybe I should let you? Even a little?"

"SHUT UP!" I used my magic to toss her again and she hit the wall hard, her other arm breaking. I heard fits of giggles, but also a sudden scream of agony. _Wh....what?_

**********_**Sans! Kill.....me! Can't stop.....hurry!** _ ****** ** ** ** **

_Kill? I don't..._ I dodged a sudden swing, forced to gaze into mad, gleeful eyes. Yet buried in those red eyes were blue ones filled with sadness and pain.

"He can't and won't! He doesn't have the **'guts'** to do it!" She cackled and knocked me to the side, cutting my cheek with the knife. I watched blood drip to the floor and growled as she stepped closer. "He can't do it.....you have to watch him die...." The knife raised and I closed my eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WE NEED TO HURRY!" Papyrus ran further down the hall, coming upon a closed door. "Closed?!" He tried to open it when he heard Sans scream. "BROTHER!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood dripped slowly on the floor. I opened my eyes to see the knife embedded into her chest, blood staining her sweater. "Fr....Frisk?"

"YOU FOOL!" I blinked and turned to see another kid behind her, wearing a yellow and green striped sweatewr. "Dying for HIM?! He nearly ended you!"

"S....ans......" I caught her as she collapsed and tried to remove the knife, only for her to whimper. "Sans......sorry...."

"Wh-what are you sorry for?" I asked, my voice was trembling. I was so confused, but it was then I heard my brother's voice just outside the locked door. "Papyrus? He's...alive?"

"Yes...everyone...alive...." She wheezed in pain. "I stopped Chara.....but only just. He....he would have killed them all....but I stopped him..."

"But I saw you-"

"Illusions....he tricked you.....I couldn't hold him....anymore..." She coughed and blood splattered my cheek. "Sans...it hurts....."

"I'm sorry....I can't...." I didn't know what to do. Things were changing to fast, and a small child....my friend....was dying in my arms. "Frisk I-" Her soul glowed faintly above her chest and shivered. "Frisk?"

"T....ake it.....my soul...." She whispered, her voice soft and shaky. "Use it.....destroy the barrier.....free everyone..." Tears streamed down her face, and mine followed after her. "Pl...ease Sans....." She looked at my hoodie, stainded with her blood. "Hee hee...I love blue....I wanted one too....." She looked again and I took her hand gently. "Sans....promise.....to say bye for....for me...."

"No! There must be another way!" I knew better of course. But I couldn't just watch her die! My magic wasn't strong enough to heal. All it could do was harm. I took the soul gently, it felt warm. Her eyes shimmered with tears. "Frisk...no...."

"S....sorry Sans.....I love....you....big....bro...." She didn't finish. She slumped so suddenly, and her heart just....stopped. Unlike us, humans don't turn to dust when they die. They linger. Like a reminder. A reminder of one thing.

That I failed. I FAILED. I placed her down and stood, holding her soul. I absorbed it into mine and felt a swell of power flood me. It was warm and gentle, and my right eye glowed red. I turned to the boy, Chara and grinned.

"Aww did the poor skelly lose someone~? What are you gonna d-" I held my hand up and a small blaster sunk teeth into his chest. "Gck?!"

"What did you say?" I whispered. My entire being thrummed with power, but my heart and soul were filled with rage. Pure, blinding rage. I would make this child suffer for what he did to Frisk....to my friend....my little sister. "Fuck LVL and fuck EXP. YOU'RE DEAD." I began to toss Chara around, rage filling my every move. I couldn't help it. I screamed. I screamed louder and louder with every slam, every impalement, every crunch of bone and every drop of blood.

This unbridled rage...this blinding HATE. Where was it really coming from? The time I've watched my brother and friends die? Or just the death of one child? Knowing she cannot 'reset' ever again? Holding her as she breathed her last? Listening to her pleas and ignoring them? It was all those things and so much more, I felt like it was choking me slowly. Chara cackled as I let him fall. "What's so funny now huh?!"

"Y-you.....are hilarious...so much hate....could turn a soul black...." He coughed up blood and stood as best he could. "You should have heard her screams....her pleading for you to stop, only for you...to KILL HER!" My eyes burned with power and bones rose from the floor, impaling him all over his body. He looked more like a bloody lump of flesh than a human. He coughed and gagged, his voice gurgling in his throat. "LVL......5....." He sputtered before dying. I didn't care....I couldn't.  
I walked back to Frisk, brushing her hair from her face. I closed her vacant eyes and stood there for who knows how long. I vaguely heard the others running in and I slowly turned as they came.

"BROTHER?!" Papyrus knelt next to me, hand on my shoulder. I must have looked like a wreck. I didn't care.

"Oh my god...."

"Fr-Frisk...." Alphys and Undyne held one another as Papyrus tried to hug me. I moved away at first. I didn't want anyone taking Frisk from me! But when he embraced me again, I felt myself shaking.

"Brother....it's ok....it's ok...." With those words, I broke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached the surface, we buried Frisk at the top of Mt Ebbot. After some begging from Toriel, her sweater was now wrapped around me like a scarf. It was all I really had aside from all of our memories. Memories that would never fade due to a reset....that would linger forever. God it hurt. "So...what now?" Toriel asked.

"I suppose we just try to go out there and see the world?" Asgore suggested. One by one everyone walked away, whispering goodbyes to Frisk as they went. I swear Toriel wanted to kill me at first, but she hugged me close.

"It isn't your fault Sans. You tried...I know that much. I never should have forced that promise onto you." She said and left. I stll stood there, the cool wind brushing through me and chilling me despite my hoodie.

"Brother, we should go-"

"You go Paps." He stopped and turned as I started to walk the opposite way. "I...don't deserve to be with anyone there."

"Brother that's insane!" Papyrus tried to come after me but I couldn't do it. I raised a bone wall around me and he stopped. "Sans....brother...please don't go alone."

"Insane you said?" I whispered and chuckled a little. "Yeah...perhaps I did go insane. LVL 5....I killed that kid Papyrus. His blood is on my hands, regardless of what happened." I turned to face him, my hood covering my face from his view and my scarf sheilding everything else. "I've murdered a human, whereas you haven't. I just....can't go with you Papyrus."

"Brother that is stupid! Please reconsider!" I shook my head. I just couldn't. Her screams of pain....her childish and gleeful laugh...it all filled my mind. My promise to Toriel, our 'date' at Grillby's and the MTT Hotel. Her last words to her 'big brother.'

"I'm not fit to be anyone's brother Papyrus. Not anymore." I told him. "Please go with the others and just....leave me." I turned and started going down the mountain, ignoring his pleas. Sorry Paps....it has to be this way.

As I walked, I found a small patch of blue flowers in a little clearing. I sat down in them, sighing softly. Blue huh?

_"Hey Sans!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love your hoodie!"_

_"You do eh kiddo?"_

_"Yup! Blue is my favorite color you know! I want one too!"_

_"I'll see what I can do kid."_

_"Yay!"_ The memory filtered into my mind and I fell to my knees. I held out my soul, now a mix of red and blue.

"Frisk.....I will find a way to make this right...." I gripped a flower tightly in my hand, and watched as it seemed to bleed through my fingers. "I swear on my soul I will." I stood slowly and looked out into the foreboding forest beyond this patch. I felt my power swell again and I felt a blaster behind me. My eyes glowed in the dark and I began to walk into the shadows, to my own personal exile and Hell. "I swear I will.....no matter the cost."


End file.
